The Star Senshi
by TatraMegami
Summary: I made up my own Senshi, like every one else. *the Second chapter is up!*
1. > Prologue

NOTE: I don't own Sailor Moon, although I _do_ own the Star Senshi. 

I will be using the Japanese names later on. Tell me what you think about this series, please. Should I keep writing it?   
  


The princesses that I made up are a year younger in the series and a few years younger in the prologue than the other princesses that Naoko Takeuchi made.   
  


The Star Soldiers   
  


Prologue   
  


*In the time of the Silver Millennium*   
  


"Serena, are you done yet?" Soraya asked her sister. 

Soraya looks like Serena, except her hair comes to her elbows and is gold, and her eyes are silver. 

"Yeah, almost. Could you help me with my earrings?" Serena asked Soraya. 

Soraya nodded and moved over to help her sister, she put Serena's earrings in and backed up to study Serena. 

"Perfect. Those earrings look so pretty on you," Soraya said. 

Serena grinned and stood up. 

"We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for the ball," Soraya said. 

Serena nodded and they left for the ball. 

"You're just in time," Queen Serenity said as the girls sat down. 

"We were just doing the finishing touches," Serena said. 

"May I present princesses Amy, and Arianna of Mercury." 

Amy and Arianna walked in and sat at different tables. Arianna has light blue hair styled like Amy's, and light purple/pink eyes. 

"Princesses Raye, and Raven of Mars." 

Raye sat down next to Amy and Raven sat next to Arianna. Raven has dark purple hair to her shoulders, and blue eyes. 

"Princesses Lita, and Miranda from Jupiter." 

Lita sat with Amy and Raye and Miranda with Arianna and Raven. Miranda has light brown hair to her waist, and light blue eyes. 

"Princesses Mina and Cara from Venus." 

They joined the other princesses at the tables. Cara has dirty blonde hair to the end of her ear that she ties up with a emerald green ribbon and green eyes. 

"Princesses Michiru and Katherine from Neptune." 

Michiru and Katherine sat down. Katherine has dark green hair that goes to her knees, and brown eyes. 

"Princesses Haruka and Erica of Uranus." 

Erica whispered some thing to Haruka before they sat down. Erica has light blonde hair that goes to her neck, and green eyes. 

"Princesses Hotaru and Kyra of Saturn." 

Kyra giggled as she sat down next to Erica. Kyra has dark blue hair that almost looks black and comes down a little past her shoulders, and purple eyes. 

"Princess Juniper from Pluto." 

Juniper almost jumped over to the tables, she hadn't seen the other girls in a long time. Juniper has red hair that comes to her elbows that she keeps in a ponytail, and violet eyes. 

"And princes Darien and Alexander from Earth." 

Darien whispered something to Alex and sat down. Alex has brown hair like Darien and blue eyes. 

"Girls, why don't you join your friends?" Queen Serenity asked. 

"Yeah!" Soraya shouted. 

"Sure," Serena answered more calmly than Soraya. 

They went down to the tables. 

"I can't wait for the ball later tonight," Serena said. 

"I can't wait for the fireworks," Soraya replied. 

Then the food was brought in, and every one started eating.   
  


*later that night*   
  


Soraya stood at the food table with the younger princesses. 

"I can't believe that they like dancing," Soraya said, watching the older princesses. 

"Well they're older than us," Arianna said. 

"Speaking of fireworks, they're starting," Raven said. 

"Let's go to the balcony," Cara suggested. 

They all nodded and moved over to the balcony. 

They were watching the fireworks when the Queens advisors, Luna and Artemis, came running in, fallowed by Cara and Soraya's cats, Sunchaser and Liana. 

"Beryl's attacking the palace, we need everyone who can fight!" Artemis yelled. 

Sunchaser and Liana came running over to us. 

"The Queen and Sailor Pluto want to see you," Liana said. 

"Alright, lead us to them," Soraya said. 

The cats and princesses ran off. They stopped in front of the war room, which wasn't used often, Soraya knocked on the door. 

"Come in," they heard the Queen say. 

Soraya opened the door and they went in. 

"It's you, good," the Queen said. 

She looked kind of sad. 

"Beryl's attacking the palace, we won't win this battle. We have decided to awaken your powers," Pluto told them. 

"Princess Soraya, step forth," Queen Serenity said. 

Soraya stepped forward. Serenity went over to a box that was on a pedestal. She opened the box and got out a necklace with a sun on it. 

"This necklace is as powerful as the silver crystal," Serenity said. 

Then she got out a golden crystal shaped like a heart with a star in the center. 

"This is what you will use to transform, take it and shout 'Sun Star Power!' You will then transform into Sailor Sun Star," Serenity said, giving Soraya the crystal. 

"Sun Star Power!" Soraya yelled. 

She was bathed in a golden light and when the light disappeared she was Sailor Sun Star. She had a sailor suit like Sailor Moon only the skirt was gold and the bows were silver. 

"Princess Arianna," Serenity said. 

Arianna stepped forward as Sailor Sun Star went to stand with Pluto. Serenity got a crystal like Sun Star's only blue out and handed it to Arianna. 

"Say 'Ice Star Power' to transform into Sailor Ice Star," Serenity said. 

"Ice Star Power!" Arianna yelled. 

A blue light surrounded Arianna for a moment and then disappeared, leaving Ice Star in it's place. She had a light blue skirt and whitish blue bows. 

"Princess Raven." 

Raven stepped forward as Sailor Ice Star went to stand with Pluto and Sun Star. Serenity got out a red crystal with a star on the center and handed it to Raven. 

"Say 'Fire Star Power!' and you will transform into Fire Star," Serenity told Raven. 

"Fire Star Power!" Raven yelled. 

Raven was bathed in a red light. When the light disappeared there was Fire Star standing in place of Raven. She had a dark red skirt and dark orange bows. 

"Princess Miranda." 

Miranda walked up as Sailor Fire Star went to stand with Pluto, Sun Star, and Ice Star. Serenity got a green crystal with a star on it and handed it to Miranda. 

"Say 'Thunder Star Power!'" Serenity said. 

"Thunder Star Power!" Miranda yelled. 

There was a green flash like lightning and when it vanished there was Thunder Star there. She had an electric blue skirt and emerald green bows. 

"Princess Cara, step forth." 

Cara stepped forward as Thunder Star moved over to Pluto and the others. Serenity got out a yellow crystal and handed it to Cara. 

"'Heart Star Power' is what you say to transform," Serenity said. 

"Heart Star Power!" Cara yelled. 

A pinkish glow started to surround Cara, when it disappeared Heart Star was standing in place of Cara. She had a rose skirt and yellow bows. 

"Princess Katherine." 

Katherine stepped up as Sailor Heart Star went over to Pluto and the others. Serenity gave Katherine a sea-green crystal. 

"Say 'Sea Star Power!'" Serenity said. 

"Sea Star Power!" Katherine yelled. 

A sea-green light surrounded Katherine and disappeared, leaving Sea Star in its place. She had a sea-green skirt and sea-blue bows. 

"Princess Erica." 

Erica stepped forward as Sailor Sea Star went to stand with Pluto. Serenity gave Erica a bronze crystal. 

"Say 'Sword Star Power!'" Serenity told Erica. 

"Sword Star Power!" Erica yelled. 

Erica was bathed in a bronze light, when it disappeared Sword Star was there. She had a bronze skirt and silver bows. She had a scabbard on her back with a sword in it. She took the sword out and gave a few practice swipes, nodded and put it back in the scabbard. 

"Princess Kyra." 

Kyra walked up as Sailor Sword Star went to stand with Pluto. Serenity gave her a black crystal. 

"Say 'Death Star Power!'" Serenity told Kyra. 

"Death Star Power!" Kyra yelled. 

A black light surrounded her, when it disappeared it left Death Star in it's place. She had a black skirt, crimson red bows, and a scythe. 

"Princess Juniper." 

Juniper stepped up as Sailor Death Star went over to Pluto. Serenity gave her a dark red crystal. 

"Say 'Time Star Power!" Serenity told Juniper. 

"Time Star Power!" Juniper yelled. 

Time seemed to stop for a moment, for one second Juniper was standing there, the next Sailor Time Star was there. (Recognize the name?) She had a dark red skirt, dark purple bows and a staff like Pluto's. 

"You will know you're attacks when you need them, god bye. I love you Soraya," Serenity said. 

"But, how come we can't fight Beryl?" Thunder Star asked. 

"The Negaverse doesn't know about you Senshi yet, if you fight Beryl then they will know," Pluto said. 

"But-" Sword Star started to say something but Serenity interrupted her. 

"You have to go now. Take care," Serenity said. 

"Come," Pluto said as she raised her staff, creating a warp hole. 

"Good bye, mother," Sun Star cried as the girls went though the warp hole. 

"Can we watch the battle?" Ice Star asked. 

"Yes," Pluto replied. 

She brought up a picture of the battle. Sun Star cried out when Serena was killed. She was silent when Queen Serenity got out the Silver Imperium Crystal and trapped Beryl. She hide on Fire Stars shoulder, crying, when her mother died. 

"It's over, Princess Serena got reborn in the future. They now live in Japan. You're going to be reborn in America, move to Japan when the time is right and when you meet them, you will remember," Pluto told them. 

They nodded. Pluto held up her staff and they de-transformed. Then they started to shrink, growing younger, and younger, until they were just babies. Pluto picked Soraya up and when to the future. She went to a orphanage in America and dropped them off. Each had a I.D. bracelets on and had their crystals. 

"Oh my!" Exclaimed the Matron. 

She called some other people and they brought the babies in.   
  
  
  


Please tell me what you think, thanx for reading! 


	2. > Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own Sailor Moon, though I DO own the Star Senshi. 

Also my pen name used to be Sailor Time Star, but I changed it to TatraMegami, for all the people who didn't know.   
  


The Star Senshi Chapter One   
  
  
  


"The plane will be landing soon, please fasten you seat belts, and remain seated," the stewardess said over the speakers. 

Sora fastened her seat belt and then poked the person sitting next to her. 

"What?" The person asked. 

"Ari, the plane is landing soon, you have to buckle your seat belt," Sora said. 

"Oh," Ari said as she buckled her seat belt. 

A few minutes later the plane had landed and every one got off. Ari and Sora waited at the gate for the Matron and the other kids to join them. 

They lived at an orphanage. The Matron had put the kids into pairs for their trip to Japan. They had spent months learning how to speak and read Japanese. The trip to Japan was like a test and a reward at the same time, a test to see if they could really speak Japanese, and a reward for learning it. 

"Hey!" Miran called as she and Rave came though the crowd. 

"Hey," Sora and Ari replied. 

"That crowd is mad, we were with Kat and Erica, but we lost them in the crowd," Rave said. 

"Hey, guys!" June said as she and Kyra cut through the crowd. 

"Yo!" Erica shouted as she and Kat came up behind Kyra and June. 

"Hey," the six other girls replied. 

"That was some flight," Alex said as he and Cara came over. 

"Yeah," Cara replied. 

Just then the Matron, her helper, and the rest of the kids came up. 

"Everyone here? Then let's get going," the Matron said. 

They all went over to the street and started walking to a apartment building that wasn't that far from the airport. 

There was 30 kids in the orphanage, 15 girls and 15 boys. 

The Matron got some rooms and they all went up. 

Sora, Ari, Rave, Miran, and Cara were in one room. Kyra, June, Erica, Kat, and a girl named Emily were in another room. There were five other girls in another room, Mikki, Rachel, Mackenzie, Andrea, and Linda. 

They all went out for dinner and then went to bed. (Time change)   
  


The next morning Sora woke up and went down to the hotel restaurant and sat down with Ari, who was reading a book. 

"Morning," Sora said. 

"Morning," Ari replied. 

"I had a really weird dream last night," Sora said. 

"Really?" Ari asked. 

"I dreamed that we were all dressed up in old fashioned dresses and we were going to a ball. Although first you were being introduced, you were from Mercury. Then at the ball we went out on a balcony to watch the fireworks, the funny thing though was we were on the moon!" Sora said. 

"And then four talking cats ran in yelling that someone was attacking the castle," Ari replied. 

"Two of the cats came to us and told us that the Queen and a sailor called Pluto wanted to see us," Rave said. (The other girls had come down when Sora finished talking and heard what Ari said) 

"Then the Queen gave you your necklace and told you that it was as powerful as the Silver Imperium Crystal, what ever _that_ is," Miran replied. 

"And then they gave us our crystals and told us that we were Sailor Senshi," Cara said. 

"We all transformed," Erica said. 

"We went through the portal," Kat said. 

"And watched that woman destroy the palace," Kyra finished. 

"What do you think it all means?" Sora asked, directing the question towards June (who was the oldest). 

"Remember the end of the dream? She said "You're going to be reborn in America, and move to Japan when the time is right." And then we shrunk and she put us in front of the orphanage," June said. 

"Do you think we really can transform?" Ari asked. 

"Let's try!" Cara, who was always looking for an adventure, said. 

"Not now, though. We'll try it later, when we're alone," Kat, who was always sensible, said. 

We can do it in our room," Sora said. 

"But first we must eat our breakfast and go on an adventure," June said. 

"Where are we going?" Cara asked. 

"I'm not quite sure, I saw it in another dream, just after the one about the past. We went somewhere and met a lady, I'm not that sure where 'somewhere' is, but I'll know when we're there," June said. 

The girls went back to breakfast until Emily came over, fallowed by Mackenzie. 

"Look at the newspaper," Emily said, shoving the newspaper in Sora's face. 

"'The Sailor Senshi Saved The Day Again'" Sora read out loud. 

"The Sailor Senshi?" Miran asked. 

"They're really big here. Monsters always attack, and the Senshi defeat them," Mackenzie said. 

"Cool," Raven said. 

"I'm done eating, can we go now?" Cara asked when Emily and Mackenzie left. 

"Is everyone finished?" June asked. 

"I finished an hour ago," Ari said. 

"I'm done," Sora said. 

"Done," Rave said. 

"I'm full," Miran said. 

"One piece of toast left, but I can eat it on the way," Erica added quickly when Cara glared at her. 

"I don't eat breakfast," Kat said. 

"Finished," Kyra said. 

"You might want to grab a piece of toast, Kat, then we'll be on our way," June said. 

Kat nodded and went to get some toast. Kyra went to get her shoes, and Erica finished her toast.   
  


After Kyra got her shoes and Kat got her toast, they left. 

"Let's go to the park that we saw yesterday," Kyra suggested. 

"Okay," June said. 

They went over to the park and sat down on a bench. 

"So when should we try out powers out?" Cara asked. 

Just then they heard a scream. They looked over to where it came from and saw girls in sailor suits fighting a monster. 

"How 'bout now?" June replied. 

"Alright!" Cara agreed. 

The girls held up their crystals and called: 

"Sun Star Power!" 

"Ice Star Power!" 

"Fire Star Power!" 

"Thunder Star Power!" 

"Heart Star Power!" 

"Sea Star Power!" 

"Sword Star Power!" 

"Time Star Power!" 

"Death Star Power!" 


	3. > Chapter 2

NOTE: i have one thing to say; FANFICTION, meaning, i don't own them! although i own the Star Senshi.  
  
also, the * means that they're talking Japanese, and ~ means that i'm switching povs. in the SM pov everything that they say is in Japanese.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
The girls said their lines and held their breath.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Star Senshi stood where the 9 American girls once stood.  
"It worked! Now we can go kick some Japanese monster butt!" Heart Star cheered.  
"Let's go!" Sun Star yelled.  
*"Hold it!" Sword Star yelled when they got to the battle ground.  
*"Listen up! We're only gonna say this once! We're the Star Senshi! We have come back after being gone for so long!  
"I'm Sailor Sun Star!"  
*"I'm so cold I'll make you shiver, I'm Sailor Ice Star!"  
*When I'm done with you you'll be nothing but ashes, I'm Sailor Fire Star!"  
*"After I give you the shock of your life, I'm Sailor Thunder Star!"  
*"My name might be Sailor Heart Star, but you're definitely not in my heart!"  
*"My name's Sailor Sea Star, don't forget it!"  
*"Sailor Sword Star, and that's all I'm sayin'"  
*"I'm Sailor Death Star, and your death will be power to me!"  
*"I'm Sailor Time Star, and it's time to eliminate you!"  
*"Sunlight Shine!"  
*"Fire Burn!" Sun Star and Fire Star shouted together.  
The monster yelled.  
*"Sonic Thunder!"  
*"Time Freeze!" Thunder Star and Time Star shouted together.  
The monster had just enough time to yell one last time before time stopped.  
The Star Senshi formed a circle around the monster with their palms facing him.  
*"Stars, lend us your power to destroy this monster!"  
*"Moonlight Shine!"  
*"Icicle Blast!"  
*"Fire Storm!"  
*"Sonic Boom!"  
*"Heart Attack!"  
*"Star Sword Cut!"  
*"Churning Waters Crash!"  
*"Deathly Slice!"  
*"Time Shatter!"  
*"Starlight Destroy!"  
Tiny balls of light came out of the Star Senshi's palms and shot towards the monster, forming into one big ball of light--destroying the monster.  
"Yes!" The Star Senshi yelled.  
Sun Star took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. She then rolled it up and stuck it in Sailor Moon's hand(they were frozen too).  
*"Time Unfreeze!"  
The Star Senshi once again formed a circle, this time their palms faced each other's, just as time unfroze.  
"Star Senshi Teleport!  
"Megami hotel, second floor, room three," they called and disappeared as soon as the Sailor Senshi called for to wait.  
  
~  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon called.  
"It's no use, they're gone," Mars said.  
Just then Sailor Moon noticed something in her hand that wasn't there before.  
"I wonder what happened to the monster," Venus said.  
"I'm more worried about who they were," Jupiter replied.  
"Hey guys, they left us a note," Sailor Moon said.  
"What does it say?" Mercury asked.  
"Dear Senshi,  
"I know you're probably wonderin' a few things, like who we are and what happened to the monster.  
"We are who we say we are; the Star Senshi, you'll remember us sooner or later, if you don't already.  
"You don't have to worry about the monster, we took care of him.  
"Tell minna that we said 'hi', Ja Ne- the Star Senshi" Sailor Moon read.  
  
~  
  
The Star Senshi de-transformed once they got to the hotel room.  
"So what did you tell them in the note?" Raven asked.  
"I told them who we were and what happened to the monster," Soraya answered.  
"Nani! You baka!" Raven yelled.  
Soraya grinned and replied, "I'm not a baka, you're the baka!"  
"Well at least I'm not the one who told the Sailor Senshi our identities!" Raven yelled.  
"I told them that we're the Star Senshi, like we said in our intro," Soraya said as her grin got wider.  
"Well, you're still a baka," Raven said.  
Just then some one knocked on the door.  
Juniper got up and answered the door. It was Emily.  
*"There you guys are," Emily said, "The Matron wants to see us about school."  
*"We're coming," Juniper replied.  
Emily nodded and all the girls left.  
  
"Now, normally we have school at the orphanage, but since we're in Japan i decided that going to school should be part of you test.  
"You'll have to go the whole day without talking English in front of Japanese people, any questions?" The Matron asked.  
A boy named Max raised his hand.  
"Max," Matron asked.  
"Could we speak English during lunch?" Max asked.  
"As long as you aren't any one but you children there," Matron answered, "Tomorrow morning I'll give you your schedules.  
"Arianna, may I see you for a second?"  
Ari went up to the Matron as the other kids moved away.  
"I would like to put you in the same class as Juniper, Emily, Rachel, Jack, Adam, James and Bryan, is that okay with you?" The Matron asked.  
"Yes, it's fine," Ari said.  
"Alright, I'll go enroll everyone now," Matron said as she left.  
Ari went up to her room were the others were.  
"What did the Matron want?" Cara asked.  
"She wanted to know if it was okay with me if she put me in the same class as Juniper. I said it was ok," Ari answered.  
"Cool. When do you think the another monster will attack?" Erica asked.  
"I dunno," Kat said.  
"Want to go get lunch?" Soraya asked.  
"Sure," Miranda replied.  
The other Star Senshi nodded and they left to go eat.  
  



	4. > Character Profiles

Here's my character's profiles. What do think about the attacks, it took me a while to think of them. If you have any ideas for attacks for them, please review, thanx!****   
  


**Soraya**   
  


Name: Soraya; Sora Griffin(her Earth name)/Sailor Sun Star 

Age: 13 

Description: She has gold hair that comes down to her elbows that, on earth, she puts in braids and silver eyes 

Pet: cat; Liana 

Attack: Sunlight Shine! 

Uniform: She has a sailor suit like Sailor Moon only the skirt was gold and the bows were silver.   
  
  
  


**Arianna**   
  


Name: Arianna; Ari Brown/Sailor Ice Star 

Age: 13 

Description: She has light blue hair styled like Ami's and light purple/pink eyes 

Attack: Star Ice Freeze! 

Uniform: She has a light blue skirt and whitish blue bows   
  


**Raven**   
  


Name: Raven; Rave Black/Sailor Fire Star 

Age: 13 

Description: She has dark purple hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. 

Attack: Star Fire Burn! 

Uniform: She has a dark red skirt and dark orange bows.   
  


**Miranda**   
  


Name: Miranda; Miran Holmes/Sailor Thunder Star 

Age: 13 

Description: She has light brown hair to her waist, and light blue eyes. 

Attack: Sonic Thunder Boom! 

Uniform: She has a electric blue skirt and emerald green bows.   
  


**Cara**   
  


Name: Cara Martin/Sailor Heart Star 

Age: 13 

Description: She has dirty blonde hair to the end of her ear that she ties up with a emerald green ribbon and green eyes. 

Attack: Heart Love Warmth! 

Uniform: She has a rose skirt and yellow bows.   
  


**Katherine**   
  


Name: Katherine; Kat Flemming/Sailor Sea Star 

Age: 14 

Description: She has dark green hair that goes to her knees, and brown eyes. 

Attack: Sea Wave Splash! 

Uniform: She has a sea-green skirt and sea-blue bows.   
  


**Erica**   
  


Name: Erica Bartlett/Sailor Sword Star 

Age: 14 

Description: She has light blonde hair that goes to her neck, and green eyes. 

Attack: Star Sword Slash! 

Uniform: She has a bronze skirt and silver bows with a scabbard on her back and a sword in it.   
  
  
  


**Kyra**   
  


Name: Kyra Stone/Sailor Death Star 

Age: 12 

Description: She has dark blue hair that almost looks black and comes down a little past her shoulders, and purple eyes 

Attacks: Death Scythe Slice! 

Uniform: She has a black skirt, blood red bows, and a scythe   
  


**Juniper**   
  


Name: Juniper; June Jones/Sailor Time Star 

Age: 15 

Description: She has red hair that comes to her elbows that she keeps in a ponytail, and violet eyes. 

Attacks: Time Staff Freeze! 

Uniform: She has a dark red skirt, dark purple bows and a staff like Pluto's except it had an hour glass on the top.   
  
  
  


**Alex**   
  


Name: Alex O'Malley/Mystic Knight 

Age: 13 

Description: He has brown hair like Darien and blue eyes. 

Uniform: He has armor on with a mask. 


End file.
